


Doomsday

by thebeautyoftheirdrama



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doomsday, F/M, Series 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautyoftheirdrama/pseuds/thebeautyoftheirdrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another ending to the series 2 episode Doomsday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomsday

She heard the ever-present voice calling her. Calling her toward him. And so she followed. She followed him to the end of the world, and she would keep going if it meant she got to see him again. She always kept that big yellow button with her, as it was, at first, a source of hope. Maybe she would find another one of those weak spots, one where she could make a jump. Even now, after all this time, she knew it wouldn't happen and yet she just couldn't let go of that button.

Finally, they arrived to the source of the voice, somewhere in Norway. Bad wolf bay, it was called. She ran forward as he appeared in front of her. She didn't know what to think. What to say. What to do. 

The image began to flicker, and she knew that soon it would blink out, her last meeting with the Doctor, her last time seeing this wonderful man that she loved.

"I love you!" she cried, and he smiled at her. "Well," he said, "I suppose if it's my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler-" His voice began to echo and she knew that the hole was closing. "No!" she screamed. Suddenly she remembered the time jumper that she always carried around with her. She pulled it out and pressed the button without a second thought, as she appeared in the Tardis, beside the Doctor, who looked absolutely shocked.

"What? How?" he stammered. "That should have fractured the walls of the universe! Where's all the world-smashing, reality-shattering timey-wimey stuff?" She smiled and watched him scan the space where she had appeared with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's an emergency time jumper," she said. "Mickey and the team have been working on it so they could use it without destroying a few parallel universes." She didn’t say what he already knew. That this time jumper also closed the rift behind you. She couldn’t go back. She would never see her family again. Never.

The Doctor came over and took the massive button from her hand, scanning it. "Well, they couldn't have made it any larger, could they?" He cracked a smile and tucked both objects away in his coat pockets. "Now, where were we?"

She couldn't stand it any more. It had been three months, three months since she had last seen him, three months since they were torn apart and her world came crashing down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him fiercely. She told herself that now that she had him in her arms again, she would never let go. Never.

She pulled away to catch her breath and ask him a question. "What was the end of that sentence?" she asked. "Does it really need saying?" Unsatisfied by his answer, she replied, "Yes, I think it does." He smirked and leaned in close to whisper three little words in her ear: "I love you."

She hugged him and he lifted her up and spun her around in the air. She would never be alone again. Neither would he. They had each other, and that was never going to change. 

"Now then," said the Doctor, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You. Me. All of time and space. Just like old times." She nuzzled in to him as she replied: "Allons-y."


End file.
